A Place In Time
by BanoiSWEETZ
Summary: See Psychology Of Gray. AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is a rewrite of Psychology Of Gray. The basics may be the same, but IT IS a rewrite so I'm going to try to keep it a little less confusing and straight forwards. And since I write short, this is actually two chapters in one.

* * *

Sesshoumaru remembers waking up.

As he gasped for lungful's of thick, polluted air his golden eyes searched the white room that smelled of death and blood. The lighting should have frightened him- so should the dull hum of human bustle beneath him and the high pitched beep of the odd device's connected into his arms- but _she_ had warned him that should he ever make it-

"Oh, oh my!" A woman in an odd white and blue outfit squealed lightly. "You-you're awake!"

Sesshoumaru took a deep inhalation and could pick up the traces of demonic properties underneath the sharp infirmary smell. A hanyou. "Half-breed," He began in a shaky, scruffy voice. "Where am I?"

The woman squealed again before bringing him a cup of water and bowing low to the floor. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I am sorry for the loudness. I am Mizuki Saeko, your nurse. We've been awaiting your return, milord."

"This Sesshoumaru was never gone," He said after wetting his throat.

"But you were, milord." The nurse, Saeko, nodded. "You've been asleep for four hundred and fifty five years. It is 1952, Sesshoumaru-sama. Welcome back."

* * *

Things had changed.

He had slowly begun to remember things, the bits and pieces of time that built up to the truth. The whole truth.

The notes _she_ had left him were helpful- unfamiliar terms clouded his mind as they ever so slowly became more and more used and defined as the days passed. Things like _radio_ and _automobiles _lodged themselves in his vocabulary and danced about his mind as newfound discoveries often do. _Electricity_ was hard enough to grasp and as Saeko was quick to inform him, a harmless everyday thing.

The half-breed was a constant annoyance- yet a necessary one. Many things of the modern day were lost on him but the woman was always at his side with a quick wit and a plethora of definitions. Though her time was divided as her job as a nurse kept her quite occupied- the demonic duties bred into her by generations of higher youkai made her a worthy subordinate despite her tarnished blood.

He found that youkai were harder and harder to find as they fought desperately to keep themselves hidden from the human eye. The Taiyoukai met few as they ran from the lines of the Korean War- these 'American' youkai with blonde and ginger hair and bright blue eyes spoke of witch trials and burnings and decapitations. Saeko herself whispered of having taken to the underground as the Japanese government pulled all of youkai blood into troops for the Second Sino-Japanese War a few years back.

Sesshoumaru resented the low the powerful blood of youkai had fallen to- but it was not a surprise. Long ago words had been murmured to him of this to a certain degree, and so it was not all new though still it was still quite a change. Surely, being a powerful Taiyoukai meant something anymore?

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Saeko said to him one quiet afternoon after he'd returned from his factory work. "I think I found the person you're looking for."

His head had snapped up from where he'd been leaning against a hospital bed in the small infirmary Saeko ran. The hanyou was flustered, hair in disarray, but she held a neat stack of papers in her hands.

"I talked to some youkai from the old district, and they were able to access some of the more restricted files and areas not allowed to my kind." She huffed. "You'd be surprised how easy it is to be a full demon in medicine these days. But I digress. Here, take them." Saeko shoved the papers at him.

The first few papers were nonsense- the old demonic tongue almost unreadable to his eyes, and the blood sign of whatever youkai Saeko had gotten to requisition the files from burned the edges of his nostrils. It was the fifth page after protocols and procedures of proper file transfer that caught his attention.

"Sometimes I think you're just really unlucky," Saeko said quietly. "But then I think what kind of deity would want to make _you_ angry?" Her hand ran through her unruly hair. "The patients name was Kagome." She watched his eyes narrow. "She was comatose from fifteen-oh-five until nineteen-forty-eight when her hospital was attacked after General Hideki Tojo and some other officials were sentenced to death for their roles in World War two. She was presumed dead after that."

Sesshoumaru set down the papers, long fingers taunt and shoulders set tight. "She was only human," He said.

Saeko nodded. "As far as I could tell, after the establishment of the human government and recognition of the youkai higher power, she was kept in several facilities and examined within human limitations. Her records always stated she was human, but many suspected otherwise after the first century. She's a medical mystery."

The Taiyoukai stared at his companion in silence. The half breed fidgeted uncomfortably under his intense gaze. "There's more."

"Y-yes," Saeko sighed. "Six months ago, one of the doctors in Nagoya received a patient in critical condition. It seemed a scuffle between several youkai got out of hand." Her hands pulled at a corner of a paper. "The blood reports of the patient are right here." She sighed again. "The reports are almost identical, like twins. I spent months comparing notes, reading through files and talking with the patients doctor."

"It was her." Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"No," the hanyou shook her head. "The patient was male. And a youkai, an Inu youkai actually. It was odd." A breath. "But then the lab messed up. They ran the sample through the hospitals database on accident. Weirdly enough, there was a match." Sesshoumaru watched her pause, entire body stilling. "Fifteen years ago, a body turned up in the Nakano River. Investigation proved suicide, but that's beside the point. The point is he died long ago. And fifteen years later, an _exact_ match to him showed up."

"Get to it, _half breed_."

"His name was Yuu," Saeko whispered, pale. "Taisho Yuu, from the Western Kingdom. _Your son_. He's been dead for fifteen years and six months ago, _he came back_."


	2. Chapter 2

_It was sunny when she died._

* * *

The red numbers of the digital clock struck six, his alarm blaring into the silence. A well-manicured hand reached out to clock, plucking the cord from the wall swiftly.

It was a Sunday. He didn't have any work.

Fujioka Ryoji opens his eyes slowly, the light bleeding in from his windows making him squint. Swinging his legs off the side of his bed, he slowly made his way to the kitchen where he made himself a cup of tea. He idly swept his long red hair over his shoulders, looking over his empty apartment.

Haruhi wasn't home. Not that he expected her to be. She was always being dragged off by her crazy school companions and rarely notified him of when she'd return. Sometimes a curtsy call from the Ootori boy was made, but it was still the weekend so didn't fret over it.

The apartment was quiet. Ryoji sighed.

He set about making a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, flipping on the TV for some background noise. The weather report for the week droned on quietly, talking of humid days and rainy nights. He ate his breakfast as smiley weatherwoman queued back to the local news, some festival being the main attraction and he idly wondered if Haruhi was being dragged their by her friends at that moment.

Ryoji dressed in his usual casual clothes of a t shirt and jeans, before stepping out and locking up the apartment and walking down the stairs. Maybe he could get some shopping done, maybe buy his daughter a new dress. His thoughts continued like this until he stopped dead in his tracks- struck frozen at the sight in front of him.

A young man lay in the middle of the street, soaked from that nights downpour creating a murky puddle around him. His face was pressed into the cement, his long dark silver hair covering his face partially.

Ryoji carefully took a step forwards, then another, and another until he was at the man's side and carefully turned him over. He brushed the hair away from his face and winced at the muddy and scratched face.

_I have to call an ambulance._ Was his first thought. _But he's not that hurt, I have enough supplies at home…_ Conflicted, Ryoji chewed his red lips and lifted him into the air. _I'll see what I can do. If it's bad, I'll call._

He maneuvered the man in his arms enough to open his door, and quickly took him into the main room where he pulled out a futon and laid him down. Then he grabbed his first aid kit from out the bathroom along with a spare t shirt and pajama pants from his room. Ryoji stripped the man of his wet shirt and pants, looking over the damage as he wiped the dirt from the mans face. The few cuts on his face were the worst of them, most likely infected from the dirt and muddy water. There were a few bruises along his cheek bones, deep purple almost black circles spanning at least three inches and while that seemed to be the worst of the damage, there were still a few lacerations across his shoulder blades and chest.

_I guess it's not that bad._ Ryoji sighed good naturedly as he began to disinfect the cuts. _At least the emergency first aid Kotoko taught me is coming in handy._

After he finished he put a few plasters along the longer cuts and dressed the boy into his spare clothes and covered him with a blanket. The man was terribly pale with porcelain skin and almost dead looking after everything. And while he had cleaned him of the soil from his face and upper chest there was nothing he could do about the messy mass of his hair so it sat against the curve of his neck like a nest of thick snakes.

_All I can do now is wait._ With a sigh, Ryoji sat down against his coffee table, and began to wait.


End file.
